Connie
Connie (full name: Connie Audrey Bills) is a shy giraffe. her dragon a Typhoomerang, is Firestorm. And Princess Yuna's former Padawan, as well as the current Padawan Teacher of Arnold. Backstory Connie is a young giraffe of a rich family, who used to live in Manehatten with her family. But she was picked on by other fillies colts because of being a giraffe. She felt very sad and lonely, being the odd one out, her father; Green Bills felt sorry for her daughter and wanted to cheer her up. So they moved to Ponyville, in hope to help her feel better. Connie then joined the Ponyville school. But later she was picked on by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon but then the CMC stood up for her. And they became fast friends. Later, she meet the other foals and was impressed to meet Zeñorita, finding her to be a zebra. Afterwards, she took them to meet her Father and they were far impressed to see how high class her place was. Her Father, Green Bills was pleased to see his daughter so happy and she had some friends. Then she introduced them to her Typhoomerang, Firestorm. At first they were a little skeptical, but soon warmed up to him. Connie then shared that her mother was a traveling novelist and she didn't often see how that much but she would stay home for a few days before going off again. Then she showed them a gift her mother gave her, a lightsaber, but not just any one, a unique one, it was a double ended, "S" shaped one! But Connie shared she never used it or learn how. Feeling sorry for her, Yuna decided to make Connie her Padawan, afterwards, Connie soon came an expert with using the Force and she often tags along with the Daring Dragons Riders. Then after defeating Count Ratan in Battle she was then promoted to Jedi Knight, and her Padawan braid was cut off, and she was officially made a member to The Daring Dragon Riders. Bio Then years after the Battle for Berk and Equestria, when the Jedi Council was brought back to life, Connie took Arnold as her own Padawan. Personality When Connie was living in Manehatten, she was very timid and shy. And because she was bullied by others, she remained quiet and fell into a deep depression that seemed endless. But after find Firestorm as a hatchling, she showed a joyful side to her pet dragon. But after moving to Ponyville, she still had the same timid and shyness she had before she moved. But after hanging with the Daring Dragon Riders and Jedi training from Yuna, Connie slowly began to break her timidness shell and became quite brave. Then she soon became very determined and brave as years went by. And now she is very encouraging to her friends, and quite happy. Physical Appearance Connie is a female giraffe, with a yellow colored coat with brown spots starting from under her chin and ending at her thighs and tail. With a brown colored mane and brown tuff of hair on the end of her tail. And has a brown muzzle. With dark blue eyes. And Black hooves on the end of her legs. And after becoming a Jedi padawan, giraffe obtained a Padawan Braid which she tied the end of it off with a little blue bow. And after becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader, Connie then get herself a big-sized Cutie Mark Crusader cape. And as she grew up, her neck and legs grew longer and taller. And when she first beat Count Ratan and through guidence from her grandfather, she had custom armor created for herself. With it being made from beskar metal. And she had it colored summer red, orange, and yellow, and it even included a customized helmet that was similar to a knight's helmet with some Mandalorian-like qualities added to it. And it could even allow Connie protection in the vacuum of space. Relationships Green Bills: Green Bills is Connie's father. He spends most of his day in his office working as a . But he'll find the time to spend some bonding with his daughter and he often wants to make her happy. When he saw Connie feel sad and lonely, he wanted to make her feel better, so he decided to have them move to Ponyville. and when Connie had made several friends, he couldn't help but feel very proud to see his daughter so happy. Novel: Firestorm: Firestorm is Connie's pet Typhoomerang. She find him as a hatching in a dark alley, injured and she took him home and cared for him. Firestorm was one of Connie's only friends when she was living in Manehatten. Firestorm could also type and do charades, so Connie could communicate with him, and he is very protective of Connie. Zeñorita Cebra: The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Button Mash: Babs Seed: Yuna: Yuna is Sunil Nevla: Kida Nedakh: Main Weaponry * "S" shaped, Double-ended Yellow and Brown Lightsaber * FN F2000 assault rifle with FN GL-1 * Colt Government 1911 pistol Skills and abilities Organization Skills: Since her Father's a stock investor, Connie knows a lot about organization skills. Which can come in handy when the Riders are trying to come up with plans of attack or escape. Where she can organize the team in spots that would fit them. And she can keep the majority of the dragons in line. And when someone is not sure how to get things in Order, Connie can organize it. Dragon Training: '''Since Connie took in Firestorm as a hatchling and raised him, she took the liberty to teach him how to behave and to communicate. Where she taught him how to write with his claws, or follow her hoof signals. And also taught him with foreshadowing, where she would do something and he would follow. As Firestorm grew up, he learned a lot of unique skills from Connie, where the vikings quoted her one of the best dragon trainers. '''Lightsaber combat: When Connie first got her Lightsaber, she didn't have to chance to train with it. But when she was taken by Yuna as Padawan, she slowly began to learn Lightsaber combat. Where she first used Form IV: Ataru as her main form. Then when she found the flaws in Ataru, she began to learn Form VI: Niman to use it when Ataru couldn't work that well. Then after she discovered her Lightsaber's disconnecting capabilities, she then began to train in Jar'Kai styled fighting. Since then, Connie has greatly improved in Lightsaber combat and became the Rider's best Saberstaff duelists. Where she would past her teachings to her own Padawan, Arnold. Force Skills: '''Connie never really got in teach with the Force when she first got her Lightsaber. But when she began training with Yuna, she began to learn the basics of Force skills. And as her training continued, she improved her skills and even learned how to use the Force while dueling. '''Marksmanship: Despite Connie not at first being a good Lightsaber duelist, she was a crack shot. As she could fire a pistol with high accuracy and fast speeds. She could take out seven targets in 3 seconds. And when she got herself an assault rifle, she proved to be as accurate with it as her pistol. where she would use burst fire to take out targets and time where to fire grenades from the grenade launcher in fashion that would take out several targets at once. Trivia * Gallery Connie and Firestorm (adult).png|Connie and her Typhoomerang: Firestorm Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Shy characters Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Giraffes Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:Rich Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Banker's Legacy Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Pilots Category:Aristocrats Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Characters who can speak to animals